Two of a Kind
by jonica77
Summary: Jane and Zayla are two almost completely opposite, but still are, best friends. They enter high school for the first time in the new town they moved to. What happens when they meet other two opposite best friends? Read and find out! AU (Killua x OC) (Gon x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ****Minna****-san! This is my third fanfic (second being a long shot) so I'm still a bit new to this. Please understand. Another fanfic I collaborated with my besty! I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the hunter x hunter characters, just my OCs.**

It was a bright, sunny morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. Yup, it sure was a peaceful neighbourhood. "NOOOOOOOO!" Or not.

"Don't forget your lunch money!"

"We haven't, Uncle Jack."

"Your backpacks?"

"Already on our backs."

"Your pencils and pens and note books and water bottles and lip balm and-"

"OK, UNCLE, WE GET IT!"

"Good, you can't blame me for worrying. I can't believe you're going to your first high school!" Jack wailed.

"It's just high school. Geez Uncle, we're going now, before we're late."

He watched the two girls about to leave the house when he suddenly remembered...

"WAIIIIIITTTT!"

The raven head turned around and groaned, "Ugh, WHAT NOW!?"

"Calm down Zayla, I just forgot to take a picture," he replied while pulling out a camera from nowhere.

Both girls anime fell. Zayla quickly got up and yelled, "Hurry up! We don't have time!"

While the blue-haired girl, Jane, sweat-dropped.

"Don't you shout at your uncle like that, now pose and say cheese!" Exclaimed Jack, while using a stern voice, or at least he tried to.

"CHEESE!" Exclaimed Jane in a cute pose.

"Yeah, cheese," mumbled an annoyed Zayla.

After the camera went 'click', Zayla grabbed Jane's hand and quickly dragged her out of the house as fast as she could.

"Wait! Don't talk to strangers, don't fight and-and no talking to boys!"

"Ouch! Zayla! You're hurting my wrist, stop dragging me," said a pouting Jane.

"Doesn't matter, if we didn't get out of there, he probably would've kept us, telling us about rules, that'll take the whole school period!"

Jane sweat-dropped at this. She was right, he probably would.

They finally arrived at the school. It was a huge high school and there were already a lot of kids walking around. Jane was admiring the place with large sparkly eyes. "UWAAA! Belle High is so beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"A little grumpy, aren't we."

"Well...it's not the same, I don't get to see my old frien-"

**Bump!**

Zayla hit into somebody and both fell on their butts.

The person stood up quickly, 'I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

Zayla looked up to see a boy with greenish-black hair that was spiky and wide bright honey-brown eyes.

He held out his hand for her to take, but she stood up on her own and simply ignored him.

"Come on, Jane."

"Uh...Ok." Jane followed Zayla and whispered a quick "_Sorry_" to the boy, who just watched them go.

...

"Zayla that was mean."

"You think that was mean?" She replied sarcastically.

"Yes!"

After a session with the principal, they went to the class where they were supposed to be in. They opened the door and everyone in the class looked at them. In front of the class was a man with red hair that looked like it was blown upwards and then frozen in that motion. He shot them a weird smile.

"Ah, new students, come in, come in and introduce yourselves~."

They walked to the front and Jane started first.

"Hi everyone! I'm Jane Veroy!" She waved to the class. Most of the boys had dreamy looks on there faces and thoughts of, '_ahhh, she's so cuuuteee!' _in their minds.

"The name's Zayla," her best friend said flatly, while glaring at anyone making googly eyes at her as if to say _stay away, _which pretty much gave them an idea of how scary she could be.

"Interesting…you are quite welcome here. You may take your seats at the free desks over there~,"said the red hair-coloured _creepy _teacher.

As they sat down, Zayla by the window and Jane next to her, and the teacher started teaching mathematics and after a while, started babbling about how he was from a different dimension and could teach them about nen, an ability to use your life energy or aura.

"What's this weirdo talking about?" Zayla asked, frustrated.

A girl in front of Jane whispered to them both,

"Don't worry. He's always like this, talking about magic powers and being from another world. Don't mind him. Once, he called some of us unripe fruit, _creepy_. But he is actually a genius, you know. That's why he's still our teacher."

"I see," Jane said thoughtfully.

After a bunch of lessons, it was recess and the students rushed out of class to take a break.

"Hey, Zayla, let's go to the rooftops like we usually did at our old school!"

"Fine," Zayla replied in a bored tone.

They went up to the rooftop. As soon as they reached, Jane was already in sunshiny mode, taken in the whole place.

"Ahh, it's so refreshing up here and the sun is so shiny and I can see a lot from up here!"

"But it still ain't my old school! I miss my friends already."

"Oh, come on Zayla. We can always make new ones here."

"But it's still not the same."

Zayla curled up herself in a ball in a dark corner muttering to herself depressingly.

Jane sweat-dropped. Then she noticed two people were sitting at the opposite side of the roof.

One of them looked at her. Honey brown eyes met aqua eyes. They both slowly smiled and ran to meet each other at the centre and exclaimed, pointing at each other,

"It's you!" At the same time.

"Hi! I'm Gon!"

"Hi, I'm Jane! Nice to meet you! That's my best friend over there. She's Zayl...whoa, she's still depressed, even worse than before."

"Oh, that's sad. What's the matter with her? Was it because I bumped into her?!" He looked panicked.

"No, probably because she feels she'll never see her old friends again. She could always go and visit them, you know," she said reassuringly, "who's that person who was next to you?"

"That's Killua over there. He's my best friend." Gon said pointed a thumb at his silver-haired friend.

Jane went up to him. "Hi Killua!"

Nothing. He didn't even look at her. "Hellooooo," She was waving a hand in front of his face. Still nothing. Then she started poking his head, "Kiiillllluuaaaa-" before she could poke a fourth time, he caught her wrist. "Don't mention my name," He said coldly, stood up and walked off.

"Let's go Gon."

"Uh...coming!" He walked faster to catch up with his friend, after saying to Jane, "Sorry, he can be real moody sometimes."

"I...see..."

"See ya!" Gon waved and Jane waved back.

_Well, it's a good thing Zayla didn't see any of that, _She thought to herself.

….

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Well, how did you find it? Please tell me! Don't hesitate to review! **

**A little introduction of our OCs here:**

**Jane Veroy****: Fairly dark blue, short hair. It's short at the back and long at the front and big aqua eyes.**

**Is very bright, both in terms of happiness and intelligence, but the happiness speaks out the most.**

**Zayla Lumere**** (There's supposed to be an accent on the first e, but I don't know how to do that.):**

**Black long hair that's usually tied in a pony-tail and deep blue eyes that are sharp, but can widen them if she wants to look innocent for her own mischievous purposes.**

**Is tom-boyish, very rough and loves to laugh, even at unnecessary things. You'll know more about them in the chapters to come.**

**Well, sayonara! And Have a Nice Blessed day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo everybody, how ya doin'? Well, I'm fine. So I don't have much to say so….. on to the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

After minutes of convincing Zayla to go back to class, they made their way down the stairs, through the corridor and into their class. When they entered, they were welcomed with a pair of blank, wide and black eyes staring at them. They both blinked and then Jane quickly bowed.

"Sorry sir, for being late. We had… a problem…" She said while looking sternly at Zayla, who just grumbled looked away.

"Is that so, well, I'm afraid I'll have to give you two detention. You may take your seats."

"Yes, sir," replied Jane sadly and the two sat at their desks.

"Today, we're going to talk about distance and angles. This is very important especially if you're a hunter, hunting for food and need to shoot an arrow at your target….." began their physics teacher.

Cecilia, the girl who sat in front of Jane whispered to them, "That's Illumi-sensei. Don't worry, he gives detention to every new student either way to keep an eye on them for some reason. At least he's not as creepy as Hisoka-sensei."

"Cecilia, do you also want detention with your new friends?"

"No, sir!" She quickly turned around and went back to her note book."

After a series of subjects, it was _finally_ lunchtime and somebodywas really eager to eat, that somebody being our very own fair raven-haired Zayla.

"_Finallyyy, _some _fooood._"

"Stop whining, the lessons weren't even that long."

"What? A girl's gotta eat, ya know."

As they were about to enter the line in the cafeteria, three girls butted in front of them quickly. "Excuse me," one said in fake politeness. Jane and Zayla did nothing. After all, the food wasn't going to run away, was it now?

After the girls in front of them got their food, they stood aside whispering something to each other.

"Ugh, gossipers," Zayla said to herself.

After they got their food, Zayla and Jane went to a free table. Suddenly, the three girls walked over to them.

"Hey, that's _our _table," one of them, a pink-haired, the supposed leader of the group, said.

Jane was about to open her mouth, when Zayla covered it with her left hand and continued eating with her other hand, instantly ignoring them.

This irritated them. "Hey! Did you hear what I just said? These are our seats. Scram!"

Jane was about to apologize and stand up, but Zayla pulled her down to sit again, eyes still on her food and not even acknowledging their presence.

"Ugh! What rude newbies! Do you know who we are?"

Just then, Gon and Killua walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh! Check it out! Silver-hair hotie just walked in!" The pink hair-coloured girl squealed and the other two squealed back at her, "Talk to him, Sophia!"

Zayla just rolled her eyes and Jane curiously followed their line of vision to see who they were talking about. The two boys got their food and then Sophia waved and said, "_Hey Killua,_" in her sweetest, most attractive voice she could ever use. Killua just simply passed them by with Gon following, grinning sheepishly.

"Ohh, he's so shy, he won't even look at me!" Sophia exclaimed happily.

"Um, are you sure-," Jane started.

"Of course I'm sure! You don't know anything about him, I do! Now scram!" Sophia interrupted.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to eat here, now scram!" Zayla snapped. She put food on her spoon and flipped it, causing bits of food to splatter on the three girls.

"Ugh! Look what you did to my new dress!" Sophia screamed and got some of her food and threw it towards Zayla, who ducked and it missed her, and ended up hitting someone else.

"Hey! Who did this!?" The person exclaimed and threw food in the same direction, which the three girls, Jane and Zayla ducked from. It hit another random person and the process went on.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone exclaimed and everything went haywire.

Food was flying in all directions and everybody was trying to duck from it all, but miserably failed, all except for Jane and Zayla. Jane immediately dove under the table and tried to crawl away from it all. As she kept crawling, she accidentally bumped into someone's legs. She looked up to see blue eyes staring down at her, _sharply._ This frightened her a bit, before she noticed how cool they looked. Just then they glared at her and she freaked out, moving back quickly. They belonged to Killua, who turned to his best friend and said, "Let's get out of here." Gon nodded and they walked through the chaos calmly without getting _hit_ at all, for some reason.

Just then, the principal entered the cafeteria and everyone stopped. He was an old man with a long white beard and a ponytail. Silence filled the room, as if there wasn't even a fight to begin with.

"Having fun in the cafeteria now, aren't we?" _Quiet._

"Who started this?" _Silence._

The principal scanned the cafeteria from left to right. Then he pointed at four students.

"You four, you're punished to clean this whole cafeteria after lunch and then report to my office for detention."

"What! How do you know we started it? Why us of all people" Killua exclaimed.

"We didn't do it," Zayla said, pointing to herself and Jane. Killua glared at her.

"Because, you four are the only ones with no food on you."

"What kind of reasoning is that?! What if we were just lucky?!" exclaimed Killua.

"And some of us made the effort to hide from this mess," Jane added.

"There's no talking your way out of this, now do as I say or receive two weeks suspension. I'll be waiting for you in the office after cleaning," Principal Netero said with a mischievous smile and left the cafeteria.

"Ugh! I promise he chose us for his own amusement."

As Killua looked around, he spotted Zayla and pointed accusingly at her.

"You, it's all your fault, you caused this!"

"Me!? How is it my fault?"

"I saw what you did!"

"Well, it was their fault for disturbing my lunch!" Zayla exclaimed pointing at the three girls, who smiled mockingly at her.

"Why you-," Zayla was about to walk to them, but Jane interrupted her.

"Zayla, cut it out, it really was your fault, besides we're already booked for detention, remember." So she just stood and grumbled to herself. Jane really wanted to apologize to them on her friend's behalf, but also got interrupted by her new friend.

"Hi, Jane!"

"Oh, hey Gon! Good to see you again!"

"Yeah, you too. Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other today, though."

Jane laughed sheepishly, "Yeah-"

"Oi, Gon! Let's go get the equipment," Killua cut in.

"Ok, see ya Jane!" And they went off.

Jane pouted. _Why does he have to be so rude?_

…

"And so, the cleaning begins and goes on and on and on, thanks to a certain raven head."

Gon looked at Jane, worriedly. "Not you Gon," She reassured, "a certain raven head girl…" She finished, glaring at her best friend.

"Oh, come on, it's not my fault they butted into my peace and lunchtime."

"Yeah, well now we're cleaning and going to be in detention for no reason, thanks to you!" Killua said.

"Stay out of this, bleached hair boy!" Zayla snapped.

"My hair is not bleached, it's silver!" He snapped back.

"Well, at least I don't look like an old man!" Zayla exclaimed.

"Grrrr," they growled at each other, foreheads against each others.

"Guys! Stop fighting, we need to get this over and done with!"

The two stopped fighting.

"How are we doing this?" Jane asked.

"We'll clean the tables and the boys will clean the floor," Zayla stated.

"No, we'll clean the tables, you guys clean the floor." Killua said.

"No way! You're the guys, you do the hard work!"

"Well, you brought us here in the first place, you do the hard work!"

"Guys, guys! Let's all just do the work together, it'll be easier and faster," Jane suggested.

"Jane's right," Gon agreed.

"Alright," Killua and Zayla agreed, begrudgingly.

So they started sweeping the floor. "I'll go get a dustpan," Jane said. She got the dustpan and picked up the dirt. But as she walked towards the bin, she tripped and dropped the dirt on Killua.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She quickly stood up and apologized.

"Ugh." Killua went to the boys' bathroom to clean himself up.

"Don't worry, he's just frustrated with the whole detention thing," Gon reassured Jane.

Then, they went on to mopping. "I'll get the bucket of water!" Jane went to get the bucket, but tripped when bringing it to the middle of the cafeteria and spelt some on Killua.

"Oh no! I'm really sorry!" She said while trying to wipe his face with her handkerchief.

"Stay away from me!" Killua snapped while pushing her away and Jane guiltily went to mop her assigned area. _Mou._

After mopping, they started waxing, and then shining the floor.

"Ah, we're finally done!" Jane exclaimed happily, making her way to Zayla. Unfortunately, Zayla polished it a little too much and Jane slipped and skidded, in the process she hit into Killua, who hit into Gon, who hit into Zayla, sending them tumbling down on the floor.

"Ouch," Zayla mumbled from underneath.

"Sorry guys," Jane apologized.

"How can you be so clumsy?" Killua, frustrated, asked from under.

"I don't know," Jane replied, sheepishly.

They all stood up when they heard someone clear his throat. A boy, no taller than them, with black hair and sharp, narrow eyes and crossed arms, was standing at the entrance of the cafeteria. He then walked in and observed the cafeteria. He then walked to a window, slid his finger on the surface of the corner and rubbed his fingers.

"There's dust on window."

"Huh?" went Zayla.

He passed a bucket of water and knocked it down with his foot, pushed a dish with dirt onto the floor, passed his hand on the counter and caused bottles of ketchup, mustard and hand washing soap to drop on the floor and spill its contents. Veins popped out of Zayla's head as the boy said, "Missed a spot."

"Missed a spot!? Why you-"

Gon quickly covered her mouth. "Uh… What she means is we'll work on it right away! Haha," Gon quickly said.

The boy narrowed his eyes at Zayla and gave her a glare, to which Zayla struggled even more to get out of Gon's grip and pound the black hair-coloured boy.

"You look familiar," he said.

Zayla stopped struggling. "Me?"

The boy just closed his eyes and walked out of the room while saying, "Be sure to be done soon or I prolong your punishment for tomorrow."

"Who does that guy think he is!?" Zayla asked.

"That's Feitan, our senior, the one in charge of supervising us."

"Senior? I thought he was in the same grade as us," Jane said.

"No, he's actually older. But he doesn't like people mentioning how short he is, so don't do it or else."

"Ok… I don't want to find out what that 'or else' is."

"I'm still stuck with clumsy girl and air-headed, stupid black hair, who almost got us killed," Stated Killua.

Zayla was seriously going to pound Killua this time, she really was.

"Why you, this time you're gonna get it!" She ran towards him, but Jane ended up shielding him from her.

"No!"

Silence filled the room.

"Uh…," Zayla said.

Killua was speechless, while Gon exclaimed, "Wow! This is the first time Killua hasn't shoved a girl who's hugging him away!"

That's when Jane realized her arms were wrapped around Killua. She quickly let go and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, really sorry!"

Killua Just looked away, annoyed, with slight pink on his cheeks and made a 'tch' sound.

"I told you to stay away from me," he mumbled.

Jane pouted at this and Zayla dragged her away, "Off to the principal's office, shall we, Janey?"

They left right after Zayla mumbled behind her, "You're gonna get it, Silver-head."

To be continued….

**Special thanks to Nispedana, mystic (guest) and rinka (guest) for reviewing!**

**So, we're done! For now. See you next chapter! Good day/night! **


End file.
